A Note to Myself
by XxKoykoyxX
Summary: It was supposed to be only a summer. A visit to her niece and nephew while kicking back at the beach. But for Molly, her life isn't as simple. Now, she has to save the H.Goddessand her brother's kids from the clutches of a rouge witch. Oh Joy. R&R


**Hey everybody, Koykoy here :3 and yes, I know what your probably. A new story? I bet would end up being stuck hiatus when her EVIL writer blocks hits. No worry, kiddies! I actually planned this out through and through! *cheers* I might actually finish a fanfic and not delete half way through cuz I was stuck and cant do anything :'D And I actually like this better then my others (more specifically, _The Secret She Keeps_ which I goin to re-write). This fic is more sibling-centric (Siblings being Kevin and Molly), less romance (through it would have a tasty love triangle /spoiler XD/) and a oc (I thought this one through and took that Mary-sue test thingy for it like 4 times already). I hope you in enjoy the fic!**

**Summary:** Summer? Wasted, now being stuck watching her big-brother-transformed-into-kid, Kevin and having to help him restored Island before the end of summer. But with Gill snooping, the villagers suspicious and the rogue witch out to get her. Oh Swell.

**Disclaimer:- I, Koykoyzilla, do not own anything in this fanfic except the idea. All the characters belongs to Natsume (c). No Characters (except Kevin :P) was abused while making this. :D**

* * *

><p>Molly didn't know what annoyed her more- the uncomfortable, hay-filled back of a wagon she currently sitting in, or the constant chattering of the man <em>driving<em> it. Whatever it was, she knows for sure this headache is a going anywhere if either one continued. She glared at the sky, as if blaming it for her troubles; through, it would be more sensible to blame her brother instead. It was his idea for her to come and visit him during her summer break, brilliant at the time, until she found out that the only boat going onto the island, only stops on the opposite side her brother lives on. She can't believed her luck on finding Cain, who was there to ship off some goods and begged him to take to the other side, which he cheerfully agreed to, no question asked. That surprised her but she didn't say anything else, other than a polite 'thank you'.

Molly's eyes started to drooped as she continued to watched the gentle, floating clouds slowly lulled her to sleep.

"Your Kevin's sister, right?"

Molly's eyes shot open, biting her lips in uneasiness when she noticed the seriousness in Cain's voice. _You must of forgot to mention that important detail, you fool_ she mentally scolded herself, while the Cain patiently waited for her to answer the question. When a minute passed, nothing been said, he coughed in his fist and asked the question again.

"Y-yes, he's m-my brother. Did I forget to mention that?" She said apologetically.

Cain hesitated for a moment, but quickly let out a chuckle, obviously now faking a cheerful voice, "I think you did; either that or my age is finally catching up to me, uh…what's your name, again?"

"Molly Hill…"

"Ah, yes, Molly!" He said, sounding a bit distracted, and after that, he continued the ramblings earlier while Molly faded back into her quiet routine of ignoring. But something was off; it was surprising that Cain knew that she was Kevin's sister- at first glance, they look nothing alike. His eyes were a chocolaty brown while her's were a rusty, copper brown; her hair matches her eyes, while his hair was a pale brown, and she had bigger eyes and taller but other then that, they looked a little similar. Molly came to the conclusion that he was hiding something.

But she let it slide for now. It was her vacation and she would hate to start worrying about her doing something stupid this early on.

_At least I hope he didn't do anything stupid. _Was her last thought as she drifted off to sleep.

X.X.X.X.

"He owns a ranch?"

"….Yes?"

"He – as in my lazy excused as a brother- owns a FREAKIN' RANCH?" Molly yelled in surprised, disbelief and a bit of disgust. The ranch, a well-maintained at that, was impressive; the fields was full of budding crops, the barn was in fairly well condition, along with the coop and house. Animals grazed the lot, few taking notice to the new arrivals while most ignored the duo in favored of eating.

"So, you never knew he had one?"

"Never knew? OF COURSE! I wouldn't be acting like this if I did?" She snapped, crossing her arms in anger, and muttered, "If he thinks that he can get some free labor, he got another thing coming…" She glanced at Cain, who looked confused and surprised.

Molly sighed, rubbing her temple "Sorry for snapping, Mister but if you can be kind enough to…"

He nodded, turning back to his wagon, and tossed a friendly smile his way, "Well, nice meeting, Miss. Hill." She smiled in return, and bow to Cain in returned.

Watching the wagon roll out of view, she picked up her rucksack and carry-on bag, marching towards the house; a few chickens and ducks, jumped out of the path of the mad brunette.

She banged her fist against the door, pausing to hear any footsteps before continuing; after a good six minutes, Molly grabbed the knob and turned the handle.

It opened.

Molly looked bewildered by this; Kevin wasn't that careless to leave his door open like.

That's when she heard the shuffling coming form the top floor, followed by a yelp and a dulled thud. Molly placed her bags by the door, which she kicked shut; she quietly walked up the steps, listening quietly to anymore unusual noises.

"Are you alright, Kevin?" A small, whiny voice cried out in worry, followed by a kid's voice, "Yea, I am." Those were the words that caused Molly to rushed up the rest the steps. _Did that Cain brought me to the wrong place? _

"Kevin, someone is he-"

Molly stared at the little boy who had a little orange ….fairy? Sprite? Meh, whatever; the duo stared at her, as her knee buckled and weakly asked, "W-who are you?" The boy looked sheepish, and glancing at Molly with a stun smile, "Umm…Why don't you lay down, Molly before you fa-"

_Thud._

"-int….Finn, help me carry her to the guest room." Kevin gave his unconscious sister an exasperated glare; a small, white bear wondered next the boy, titling its head in confusion; the brown-haired boy gave the bear a pet before assisting the harvest sprite with the task.

"You know, you got a _lot _to explain when she wakes up." Finn let out a sigh that caught between annoyance and amusement. Kevin grumbled and shot the other a glare, "I doubt she'll believe me through."

* * *

><p><strong>So what you think? Good, okay or fail?:D Constructive criticism only no flaming!<strong>** Please R&R! It fuels my inspiration **


End file.
